Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba vs Sir Grodus
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door Crossover fanfic. Notes *This is the only two vs one duel of the story. *Yugi brings out the Legendary Knights in their true forms for the first and only time. *Kaiba loses during the duel. Duel Recap Life Points: 4000, 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40, 40 / 40 Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Dark Magician". Yugi's hand also consists of "Mystical Elf", "Magical Dimension", "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", "Mirror Force", and "Shift". (Yugi: 35 -> 34) *Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000) in Defense Position. *Sets 2 cards. Grodus' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Grodus: 35 -> 34). *Activates the Field Spell Card "Moon Base". Now, on everyone of his Standby Phases, he can Special Summon an Alien-Type monster fromn his deck or hand in either Attack or Defense Position. *He Normal Summons "Moon Cleft" (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2200) in Attack Position. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Seto's hand also consists of "Lord of Dragons", "Negate Attack", "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", "Magical Trick Mirror", and "Blade Knight" (Seto: 35 -> 34). *Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1100) in Defense Position. *Sets 2 cards. Grodus' Turn *Draws "Spell Tornado" (Grodus: 34 -> 33). *Thanks to "Moon Base", Grodus Special Summons "X-Naut" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200) from his deck in Attack Position (Grodus: 33 -> 32). *Activates the Spell Card "Spell Tornado"; he chooses to destroy two of his opponent's set cards. He destroys Seto's set "Negate Attack" and Yugi's set "Mirror Force". *Yugi activates his set Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Dimension". He tributes "Mystical Elf" on his side of the field to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He also activates "Magical Dimension's" other effect; he destroys "Moon Cleft". *Seto also activates his set Spell Card "The Flute of Summoning Dragons", since he has "Lord of Dragons" on his side of the field, he can Special Summon up to two Dragon-Type monsters from his hand. He chooses to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500) from his hand in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Yugi: 34 -> 33). *Attacks and destroys "X-Naut" with "Dark Magician". *Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Grodus' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Grodus: 32 -> 31). *Thanks to "Moon Base", Grodus Special Summons "Yux" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800) from his deck in Defense Position (Grodus: 31 -> 30). *Sets a card. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Seto: 34 -> 33). *Attacks and destroys "X-Naut" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Grodus: 4000 -> 2500). Grodus' Turn *Draws "Twin Revenge" (Grodus: 30 -> 29). *Thanks to "Moon Base", Grodus Special Summons "Z-Yux" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500) from his deck in Defense Position (Grodus: 29 -> 28). *Activates Spell Card "Twin Revenge", since he lost two monsters from battle on previous turns he can choose two monsters on Yugi and Seto's sides of the field and destroy them. Grodus chooses "Dark Magician" and "Lord of Dragons", but Yugi activates his set Trap Card "Shift", trying to switch his "Dark Magician" for "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" as the target instead, but Grodus chains it with his set Counter Trap Card "Trap Jammer"; he discards a card from his hand to negate "Shift" and destroy it, "Dark Magician" and "Lord of Dragons" are also destroyed. *Grodus tributes "Z-Yux" and "Yux" to Normal Summon "Magnus Von Grapple" (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2300) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with "Magnus Von Grapple" (Seto: 4000 -> 3800). Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws an unknown card card (Yugi: 33 -> 32). *He switches "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" to Defense Position. Grodus' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Grodus: 28 -> 27). *Thanks to "Moon Base", Grodus Special Summons "X-Naut UFO" (ATK: 1300 -> 1800 / DEF: 1300) from his deck in Attack Position (Grodus: 27 -> 26). *Attacks "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" with "Magnus Von Grapple"; but thanks to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's" effect it cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster with an Attack of 1900 or more. But thanks to "Magnus Von Grapple's" effect it still inflicts piercing damage to Yugi's Life Points (Yugi: 4000 -> 2000). *Grodus attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" with "X-Naut UFO". Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Seto: 33 -> 32). *Sets a card. Grodus' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Grodus: 26 -> 25). *He chooses not to activate "Moon Base's" effect this turn. *Grodus is about to attack Yugi directly with "Magnus Von Grapple", but Seto manages to trick him into attacking him instead, causing him to activate his set Quick-Play Spell Card "Command Silencer"; negating Grodus' attack and ending his Battle Phase. It also allowed Seto to draw a card (Seto: 32 -> 31). *He Normal Summons another "X-Naut" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws "Monster Reborn", Yugi's hand currently consists of "Soul Rope", and "Thousand Knives" (Yugi: 32 -> 31). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Thousand Knives"; since he controls the "Dark Magician" he can now destroy any monster on the field and Yugi chooses "Magnus Von Grapple". *Attacks and destroys "X-Naut UFO" with "Dark Magician" (Grodus: 4000 -> 3300). *Sets a card. Grodus' Turn *Draws an unknown card (Grodus: 25 -> 24). *He chooses not to activate "Moon Base's" effect this turn. *Activates the Spell Card "Reshuffle"; he adds all cards in his hand, Graveyard, and Deck together to form a new Deck. Grodus draws five new cards (Grodus: 40 -> 35). *Activates the Spell Card "X-Naut Platoon"; Grodus Special Summons a "X-Naut" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Tributes "X-Naut" to Normal Summon "Elite X-Naut" (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800) in Attack Position. *Activates the Equip Spell Card "X-Naut Sword" and he equips it to "Elite X-Naut", raising it's Attack by 500 points ("Elite X-Naut" ATK: 2100 -> 2700 / DEF: 1700). *Attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" with "Elite X-Naut" (Yugi: 2000 -> 1800). *Yugi activates his set Trap Card "Soul Rope", he pays 1000 Life Points (Yugi: 1800 -> 800) to Special Summon "Big Shield Gardna" (ATK: 100 / DEF: 2600) from his deck in Defense Position (Yugi: 31 -> 30). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Draws an unknown card (Seto: 31 -> 30). *Normal Summons a monster in Defense Position. Grodus' Turn *Draws "Yux Shield" (Grodus: 35 -> 34). *Activates the Continuious Spell Card "Yux Shield"; he Special Summons "Yux" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1100), "Z-Yux" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500), and "X-Yux" (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1700) from his hand all in Defense Position. Now on everyone of Grodus' Standbye Phases his 'Yuxes' receive a 200 Attack and Defense bonus, and they also cannot be destroyed by battle. To be continued... Category:Duel